The Language of Love
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: READ "A FRIENDLY WELCOME" AND "SAVE THE HOT WATER" FIRST! Snowe the Snow Leopard's having trouble learning French, so he goes to Shadow for help. What happens when this results in a gloriously romantic sex session and a new sprout of love? YAOI LEMON!


**Hiyo, all! So, purpledemon21 requested I write ANOTHER sequel to "Save The Hot Water", and because I love him so much, I chose to continue on with that plan!**

**Snowe: And this time it's just- *Gwen slaps her hand over his mouth.***

**Gwen: Not yet, Snowe, they need to read it, we're not spoiling it for them again.**

**Snowe: Mmph mmmm.**

**Gwen: What did you say?**

**Snowe: *rips hand off* "Oh, fine" is what I said.**

**Gwen: As long as you weren't saying anything about my boo-**

**MOVING ON! I wanna make this dedicated to purpledemon, once again, for letting me steal his character Snowe the Snow Leopard and for being an epic boyfriend! (And for staying up til 8 in the morning talking to me on the phone! I love you so freaking much, even if I did have a minor headache after that!) YES, FANFICTION READERS, WE ARE DATING NOW! :D**

**Warning. This one-shot contains French words and phrases (the language of love, for those who care!), and some of it is not translated to English! Don't know what half of it means? Google search for a translator and figure it out yourself, doofnicks :)

* * *

**

The cobalt blue hedgehog wrapped his sweater around him tighter as he stepped out into the hallway of the dorms. It was winter, and the heater had broken down for a day. They were fixing it, but it was still really cold. "I'll be back later Shadow, I'm getting some hot chocolate."

"Alright Sonic, I'll be waiting," his boyfriend and roommate said, head bent over the desk he was sitting at, hand moving furiously across the page as he scribbled down answers to his homework. "Be back soon though, we need to work on your math."

"See you later honey," Sonic smiled and walked out of the dorm, closing the door quietly behind him before jogging down the hallway.

It was quiet for a minute, the only sounds in the air being the hedgehog's steady breathing and the scratch of graphite pencil across paper, before there was a small knock on the door. "Shadow, may I come in?"

This slightly nervous voice that had just a hint of an English accent was all too familiar, and the ebony and crimson hedgehog smiled, holding his pencil in his hand. "Yes Snowe, you may come in."

The door opened slowly, and the beautiful snow leopard boy stepped through the doorway, face blushing slightly and violet eyes sparkling. He held up his book in his hand and said, "I needed some help with my French and I thought, since you were top of the class in that area, that you could help me out with it some."

"Doesn't your girlfriend Tia the Fox take French too?" Shadow asked, spinning in his swivel chair to meet Snowe's eyes. The leopard really was a cutie, and he remembered the one night stand that he had pulled with Sonic and Snowe; he had to bite his tongue to keep from releasing a slight moan as the feeling of Snowe's mouth on his body came back to him again, and he moved his hands casually to the front of his uniform pants to cover up his new erection.

"Yeah, but so far Tia sucks at it," Snowe shrugged, mostly indifferent to Shadow's thinking. "So I figured you could help me out instead."

"Okay, that sounds fair." Shadow patted the swivel chair next to him that was usually where Sonic sat when doing schoolwork, and when Snowe took a seat in it, he opened up his French book and said, "Alright Snowe, what do you seem to be having trouble with?"

"I'm having the most trouble with loving phrases," he said, leaning a little closer to Shadow. "List off some French love phrases and let me try to figure out what they mean."

"Alrighty then," Shadow smiled and looked through his book, aware of what Snowe was thinking of, what he wanted him to say. He found a perfect one just seconds later. "_Je veux faire l'amour avec vous_."

Snowe knew what that one meant, but he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and stared hard at the floor, then looked up, his eyes blazing with an intense heat. "I want to make love to you."

"Correct," Shadow grinned. "Now another one. _Vous êtes l'homme le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu_."

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen," Snowe said, staring deep into Shadow's eyes as he said it. He and Shadow both stood up at the same time, forgetting the homework, and Snowe's hand slithered down Shadow's body, wrapping slowly around Shadow's hard-on. "Now I have a question for you. _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_?"

"_Oui_," Shadow whispered, and he closed his eyes as he leaned in for a French kiss, which Snowe responded to gladly, rubbing his hand on Shadow's erection through his pants and making the black and red hedgehog moan. Shadow began returning the favor, unzipping Snowe's slacks and stroking his bare penis, feeling it rise and curve up to meet him. He massaged the head and ran his fingers across the shaft slowly, drawing a soft whimper from the leopard and making a little precum drip from the tip.

"Shadow, please, stop teasing me and take me," Snowe whimpered again. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air, and Shadow threw him down on the bed, pouncing on top of him like a bloodthirsty demon. He slowly crawled down Snowe's body to lick at the head of his member, tasting the precum that was leaking from Snowe. He sucked lightly on the tip, drawing heavy moans from the leopard. "Nngh, Shadow, more!"

"I want you to beg," Shadow growled softly, staring up at Snowe's submissive face seductively. "Beg for me, Snowe, BEG." Suddenly, Shadow deepthroated Snowe's 8 inches, and got a very intense reaction.

"Oh, God, SHADOW, PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE! Shadow, I'm begging you, please, keep going! Don't stop now, PLEASE!"

"Better," Shadow grinned before licking Snowe base to head, then back again, over and over. He stuck his tongue into the slit for a second and then began licking and sucking Snowe's testicles while pulling on his member.

"Ah, Shadow," Snowe groaned, arching his back a little bit. "I'm about to... ah..."

Shadow stopped suddenly, grinning up at Snowe. "Nope, I won't let you. I'm not that nice."

Snowe whimpered quietly with a tiny, "Come on," making Shadow laugh slightly. He removed Snowe's pants completely, then his shirt, and then his own uniform. His erection was sticking straight out towards Snowe's entrance, and he leaned down to lick at Snowe's hole a little bit, drawing another whimper from Snowe. "_Baise-moi, mal_," the leopard said.

Shadow grinned at this French phrase and leaned up to whisper into Snowe's ear. "Gladly." He snatched the lube out of the bedside table drawer and covered his pointer, middle, and ring fingers with it. He then shoved one of them into Snowe's entrance.

Snowe hissed slightly, but didn't complain any further, and said nothing when Shadow slid his middle finger in to join the first and began scissoring them in Snowe's body. Snowe didn't seem to be a virgin to being uke, which made Shadow crack a wide smile as he forced the last of the fingers into Snowe, and he began looking around for Snowe's prostate. It didn't take him long to find it, and Snowe let out an even louder moan than before when Shadow pressed his fingers against it. Shadow pulled his hand out and then coated his own member with the lubricant, then flipped Snowe over onto his hands and knees. With the tip of his member pressed against the leopard's entrance, he asked Snowe a very simple question. "Are you ready?"

"_Baise-moi_ already, Shadow," Snowe said, his voice muffled with his face pressed into a pillow. There was a moment of silence in the room, and then Shadow thrust deep into Snowe's body, suddenly embraced in the warmth that only a living body could provide.

"Ahh!" Snowe shouted, both from mild pain and from Shadow hitting the sweet spot on the first try. He clenched his fists full of blankets as Shadow pulled out so only the tip was still inside him, then pounded in again. "GOD! Oh, Shadow, keep going, please! I want to be sore when you're done with me!"

Shadow was suddenly going in and out of Snowe at a furiously fast pace that could rival Sonic's speed when he did this to Shadow. Snowe's moans of extreme pleasure didn't always register in Shadow's mind because they were drowned out by his own noises and the sound of the bed rocking and shifting slightly every so often across the floor.

Snowe seemed to feel different from Sonic. Snowe was warmer, more sensitive than the cobalt hedgehog. He was more attractive, obviously, and Shadow liked his personality more.

And suddenly, Shadow realized something.

He loved Snowe, more than anything.

And definitely more than Sonic.

"Oh my God! Shadow, I'm gonna..." Snowe screamed and his back arched as he released his climax right on Sonic's spot on the bed. Shadow groaned as he sprayed his seed deep within Snowe's body, which was clenching down on him with full force and forcing him to his climatic point as well. It dripped out of Snowe's body past Shadow's organ, and he caught some of it on his hand, letting Snowe lick it away from his fingertips.

Right then, all Shadow saw were white spots, and Snowe, who was whimpering from the orgasmic shock waves underneath him. His head turned and his amethyst eyes looked up to meet Shadow's ruby ones, which were smiling along with his soft lips. "Guess what, Shadow?" Snowe grinned, letting his sweet English accent roll off his tongue.

"What is it?"

"I love you," Snowe said casually.

"Aw, I love you too Snowe," Shadow said, giving him a peck on the cheek and making him blush.

"But what about Sonic?"

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with him, but he and I are over, that's for sure."

"Shadow... I don't want to be the reason you break it with your Sonikuu."

"I don't think I really loved him," Shadow said softly, looking down and playing with his own chest fur. "I think I just liked him for his athletic ability and all."

Snowe was quiet for a moment. "And what about Tia?"

"That's a question that you'll have to answer," Shadow said. "Me, or your lady?"

Snowe thought hard for a moment, aware of Shadow's ruby eyes on him, intense and burning with love and passion, not lust and sexual desire, despite what had just happened between them both. A million questions were swirling in those crimson eyes, some begging for Snowe's love in full in return.

Snowe wanted to, so badly. He desperately wished he could return Shadow's love in full. But he didn't know what to say to Tia, who would smell the scent of his sweat and sex as soon as they met up again. And she was so beautiful, he didn't know if he could let her go for another.

"I understand if you choose your girlfriend," Shadow said, looking away, and Snowe caught just a glimpse of the hurt and tears in the normally strong eyes. "Of course you would. What am I anyway? I'm a cheater."

"No you're not," Snowe assured the ebony, making his eyes meet Shadow's. He grinned. "I always have preferred guys."

"Really?" Shadow asked, his ears pricking up and his voice hopeful.

Snowe's lips met Shadow's again, answering all of Shadow's questions in one single kiss. But Snowe soon ran out of air in his lungs, and he disconnected the kiss to breathe.

"So how am I going to tell Sonic?" Shadow said, looking slightly worried. "I don't want to hurt his feelings too badly, but I also want to give it to him straight up, tell him how I feel."

"I'll go with you," Snowe said, and he caressed Shadow's cheek gently with the tip of his finger.

With that, they stood from the bed, and Shadow changed the bedspread before they put clothes on and, after spraying a little air freshener on the bed and themselves to cover up the scent they carried, set out to find Sonic and Tia. This wouldn't be easy.

"And you're sure this is where you last saw Tia?" Shadow asked as they passed the girl's dorm. "I don't think the teachers would like us sneaking around, asking to see her."

"Screw the teachers, we need to get this done before we end up chickening out," Snowe whispered, dragging Shadow along behind him. "Her room's just down the hallway."

But before they reached the door, they could faintly hear a long moan, similar to the one that Snowe had made earlier, and both of the males knew exactly what was going on in her room. Snowe gently knocked on the door and called, "Tia?"

There was unintelligible whispering going on inside before a short wait, and then Tia the Fox opened her bedroom door. She was truly a gorgeous creature, with dark brown fur, long black hair, and sparkling light blue eyes, which were at the moment trying to remain calm and not hostile. She was wearing a thin white robe, and Snowe could tell she wasn't wearing any clothes under it. When she saw Shadow, her eyes narrowed, but they softened again when she saw her supposed boyfriend. "Oh hi sweetie," she said with a pearly white smile.

"Hey Tia," the leopard said, "we need to talk."

Shadow saw her stiffen, her fur bristling slightly. "About what?"

"Well, first of all, you know I am bisexual, correct?"

"Yes, your point being?"

"And... I'm just not sure this is going to work out." The snow leopard looked to Shadow, eyes wide and asking for help with this conversation.

Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but before a single word could come out of his mouth, a familiar voice came from behind him. "He cheated on you, Tia, don't even bother listening."

Shadow turned to her. "Rouge?"

Sure enough, it was his ex-girlfriend standing there, arms crossed over her stomach and providing a shelf for her breasts to hang on. In her pink robe, she was a very lustful creature, but Shadow wasn't interested.

"Hon, everyone could hear you up and down the guy's dorms, trust me. If you want to keep a secret relationship you'd better tone down your moaning," the white bat said, a smirk on her face.

Shadow's face went red with both a blush and anger. "I am not that loud!"

"ANYWAY," Snowe said. Then he turned to his girl. "I'm sorry Tia. You're beautiful and all, but... I just don't think this will work out."

"And I'm just wondering who that guy is that's hiding in your closet," Shadow said, making Tia bristle further.

"Why do you think I'm hiding a man in my closet?"

"I can hear his horny, labored breathing," Shadow said, pushing past her to go into her room. His suspicions were confirmed. The air reeked of sex. He walked over to the closet and pulled the door open.

To his surprise, Sonic stood there, fully naked with stray drops of his seed on his legs. When he saw his former lover, his eyes widened, and he scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle and smile. "H-Hey Shadow."

"I was going to tell you we were over anyway, but now we are REALLY over, you lying, disgusting cheater. Now I understand the 'hot chocolate' line you pulled earlier wasn't even the drink, but a whore!" Shadow hissed in his face and slammed the door closed on him again. He walked back over to the door where Snowe and Tia were having a quiet argument. They both looked at Shadow when he came closer, Snowe's violet eyes confused and Tia's blue ones filled with hatred. Shadow refused to cringe under her gaze, and instead just looked at Snowe and said, "Let's get out of here. I'm tired of everyone cheating, tired of everyone lying." He and Snowe joined hands and they walked down the hallway, away from the cheating liars and away from the drama.

And then they were free.

* * *

**Dear God, why did it take me so long to finish that?**

**Snowe: I don't know... didn't you cut out, like, the entire last page or something and then replaced it with that one little sentence?**

**I did indeed because I just couldn't make it work right... and it took me a month to figure that out. *bangs head on wall* I am so stupid.**

**Snowe: You are not.**

**Shadow: You just really liked the ending you had before.**

**Snowe: I kind of like the idea that you can just imagine anything could happen after that last line... you know... "And then they were free." What does that mean? You can ponder it and make up whatever you want to happen.**

**Shadow: You sound like GABL's reading teacher.**

***giggling* Okay, guys, that's enough, go 69 each other.**

**Snowe: I'd love to!**

**Shadow: That's not a bad idea. *smiles* Come on, Snowe. *leads him into another room***

**Aaaanyway, please R&R, I love this one! This is GABL, signing off~!**


End file.
